la primera cita de twilight
by thomjay95
Summary: aqui flash y twilight tienen su primera cita la cancion es de wetlife


flash y twilight se llevaban bien porque cuando twilight iba al imperio a visitar a su hermano y cuñada ahi a veces pasaba haber a flash en el descanso ahi conversaban y todo eso -¿como te va en el imperio?-pregunto twilight-bien excelente esta semana me toca turno de dia-respondio flash-que bueno-dijo twilight luego flash decide hacer algo-twilight este sabado si no tienes nada que hacer te gustaria ir a cenar?-pregunto flash nervioso-si claro que si -respondio twilight -ok te paso a buscar a las 10:00-dijo flash-esta bien-dijo twilight en la noche flash estaba a punto de ir a su recamara que dormia con otros guardias hasta que se topo con el capitan-¿como estubo tu trabajo sentry?-pregunto shining-bien capitan y no hubo ningun intruso-respondio flash-ok supe que el sabado tendras una cita con mi hermana-dijo shining ahi flash se puso nervioso-¿como lo sabe?-pregunto flash nervioso-bueno yo y twilight nunca nos ocultamos secretos-respondio shining-bueno si es que queriamos estar juntos-dijo flash-ok pero te advierto que si le haces algo malo te mato-dijo shining con una mirada seria-no se preocupe capitan no soy de esos malos sementales-dijo flash nervioso y con sudor-ok confio en ti sentry-dijo shining mientras se aleja ahi luego flash entra a su recamara y se va a la cama.

los dias pasaron flash estaba en ponyville flash tenian puesta camisa y chaqueta formal paso en el puesto de roseluck a comprar unas rosas luego a una tienda de dulces a comprar chocolates luego se dirigio al castillo de twilight y toco esa enorme puerta ahi espero y lo recibio spike-hola flash-dijo spike-hola spike twilight esta lista?-pregunto flash-ire haber por favor pasa-respondio spike ahi flash lo sigue ahi esta frente a la puerta del cuarto de twilight spike toco-twilight flash esta aqui-dijo spike-en un minuto-dijo twilight en su cuarto-asi que flash dime te gusta realmente twilight?-pregunto spike-si un poco-respondio flash timido luego se escucha la puerta abrir-estoy lista-decia la voz de twilight ahi flash levanto la vista y la vio que era muy hermosa con un vestido formal y diferente peinado y lindos zapatos-hola flash -dijo twilight con una sonrisa-hola twilight te ves hermosa-dijo flash sonrojado y enamorado-mm gracias-dijo twilight timidad-te traje esto-dijo flash mientras le muestra la caja de bombones y el ramo de rosas-muchas gracias es muy amable de tu parte-dijo twilight mientras lo recibe ahi pone las flores en un jarron con agua despues la caja de bombones en un cajon-salimos?-pregunto flash-claro que si -respondio twilight ahi ambos salen del castillo-bien y a donde iremos primero?-pregunto twilight bueno estube pensando en ir a cenar seguido con una pelicula del cine y despues una caminata por el parque-respondio flash-oh suena interesante-dijo twilight-claro que si-dijo flash ahi comienza la cita.

el restaurante era primero y de mucha elegancia flash y twilight estaban sentados en una ventana con hermosa vista-que hermosa luna-dijo twilight-

no tan hermosa como tu-dijo flash -oh flashi que encantador eres-dijo twilight sonrojada y timida-lo se-dijo flash ambos revisan el menu-tu que pediras?-pregunto flash-bueno yo pedire rico pure heno con adereso de tomate-respondio twilight-buena eleccion-tambien pedire lo mismo-dijo flash llego el camarero tomo su orden y luego se los trajo para beber cidra de manzana ahi conversaban y se reian mientras comian y bebian despues de la cena vino el postre y fue unos deliciosos cupcakes despues de comerlos la musica comenzo a sonar-twilight me concedes esta pieza?-pregunto flash-claro que si -respondio twilight ahi ella se paro y se dirigio a la pista de baile con flash la musica ahi derrepente comenzo a sonar y comenzaron a bailar.

(escuchar -Westlife - I Have a Dream - YouTube)

**I have a dream, a song to sing**

**To help me cope with anything**

**If you see the wonder of a fairy tale**

**You can take the future even if you fail**

**I believe in angels**

**Something good in everything I see**

**I believe in angels**

**When I know the time is right for me**

**I'll cross the stream, I have a dream**

**I have a dream, a fantasy**

**To help me through reality**

**And my destination makes it worth the while**

**Pushing through the darkness still another mile**

**I believe in angels**

**Something good in everything I see**

**I believe in angels**

**When I know the time is right for me**

**I'll cross the stream, I have a dream**

**I'll cross the stream, I have a dream**

**I have a dream, a song to sing**

**To help me cope with anything**

**If you see the wonder of a fairy tale**

**You can take the future even if you fail**

**I believe in angels**

**Something good in everything I see**

**I believe in angels**

**When I know the time is right for me**

**I'll cross the stream, I have a dream**

**I'll cross the stream, I have a dream**

ahi despues de bailar tomaron un descanso-vaya que bien bailas-dijo twilight-tu tambien-dijo flash ahi se miraron un rato-¿quieres ir al cine?-pregunto flash-si-respondio twilight entonces ambos salen del restaurant y se dirigen al cine al llegar twilight escoge una pelicula era sobre una pareja que se aman demasiado y han sido inseparables ahi en la escena del beso flash puso su casco alrededor

de twilight-que bonito es el amor-dijo twilight-si lo se-dijo flash ahi cuando la pelicula termino se fueron al parque lo ultimo-ahi se sentaron en una banca-te gusto mucho la cita?-pregunto flash-si fue la mejor que tuve-respondio twilight

que bueno queria saberlo-dijo flash ahi luego se miraron de nuevo y flash puso su casco en el pelo de twilight y luego acaricio su rostro twilight tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba sonriendo luego flash saco su casco-oops lo siento es que tu cabello es muy hermoso-dijo flash timido-no te preocupes tu eres el primer semental que me toca el pelo-dijo twilight-oye como has estado como princesa?-pregunto flash-bien me va muy bien -respondio twilight-a veces yo te extraño-dijo flash-oh no te preocupes ahora estamos juntos -dijo twilight mientras se acurruca ahi flash timidamente le dio un beso en la frente-¿que fue eso?-pregunto twilight en shock-mmm lo siento no se que me paso-respondio flash con nervios-¿te gusto realmente verdad?-pregunto twilight preocupada al escuchar esa pregunta flash ahora no aguanta mas -si me gusta feliz es que cuando estube cerca me latia rapido el corazon-respondio flash-oh eso me impresiona-dijo twilight pasmada ahi luego twilight cerro los ojos y se noto que se fruncio los labios flash lo comenzo a notar oh no creo que ya es el momento tranquilo flash tu puedes-pensaba flash ahi el fruncio sus labios cerraba los ojos lentamente y la beso ahi comenzo a sentir esa chispa y le salian corazones flotantes y el beso fue largo despues se separaron-vaya esto fue impresionante-dijo flash sonrojado con una mirada de aliviado-si fue por primera vez-dijo twilight sonrojada con una mirada de enamorada -se hace tarde¿ te paso a dejar a tu castillo?-pregunto flash-claro que si-respondio twilight ambos se levantan y se dirigen al castillo-bien la pase bien-dijo flash -yo tambien adios sentry-dijo twilight mientras le da un besito en la mejilla-adios princesa-dijo flash ahi twilight cierra la puerta mientras entra a su castillo

ahi luego flash se fue a la estacion de tren para regresar al imperio y cuando llego al imperio se dirigio a su dormitorio a-la bese y ella me beso que felicidad- dijo sentry en voz baja mientras se va a la cama a dormir ahi toco su mejilla y se quedo profundamente dormido despues de su primera cita.

FIN


End file.
